


Out in the country

by orphan_account



Series: Heroes of Olympus/trials of Apollo omo [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Pantswetting, non sexual omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nico and Will are coming home from a date. Will has to pee.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Heroes of Olympus/trials of Apollo omo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996189
Kudos: 34





	Out in the country

Nico and Will Sat in the back of a car. It was being driven by Nico's ghostly chauffeur, Jules Albert. They had gone way out in the country, to an apple orchard. Nico had joked about the whole "Apple a day keeps the doctor away" thing and Will had just smiled. Nico so rarely joked. Now they were riding home to Camp Half Blood. Nico was enjoying the beautiful fall weather and he was enjoying looking at Will. Will didn't seem so happy, though. Will was fidgeting and tapping his foot. Will did have ADHD, like most demigods. It was easy to forget he had it, as he had a good grasp on controlling it, but Nico supposed a long car ride would bring it out.

A little while later, Will looked uncomfortable. "Can we stop soon?" he asked Nico. "I have to go to the bathroom."

"Sure" said Nico, telling Jules Albert. The only problem was, they were out in the country and there wasn't a place to stop for miles around. Several miles later, Nico could tell that Will was beginning to become truly desperate. He was crossing and uncrossing his legs, occasionally reaching down to hold himself. There were no containers in the car, and Nico knew that Will was too polite, or perhaps too shy, to simply get out and relieve himself on the side of the road. Was he really about to witness his boyfriend have an accident?

Will felt a little leak into his pants and it was a major effort to stop any more from coming. "Nico."he whined. "I really have to go. I can't hold it for much longer."

"Do you want to stop the car and go outside," asked Nico, as this was beginning to seem like the only option to avoid an accident.

"No!" said Will. "I can't."

"Then just hold on," said Nico. "I'm sure we'll find somewhere soon."

"I hope so," said Will.

And, soon enough, they did find a gas station. Will leapt out of the car and hurried in, leaking again on the way to the bathroom. When he got into the bathroom, he tried to unzip his zipper, and to his frustration, it was stuck. He cursed. So close, and now this. He continued trying but it was too late. He could feel pee dampening his pants and he couldn't stop it. He continued to try to unzip, while going and sitting on the toilet in an effort to minimize the mess. He finally got his zipper down, just as the last few drops trickled into his pants. He sighed and cleaned up the pee that had reached the floor and washed his hands. He walked back through the gas station, looking at the floor and made it back to where Nico was waiting.

"Oh, Will," said Nico.

"My zipper got stuck," Will told him.

Nico reached up to lay a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. "Its alright," he said. "It could happen to anyone. Let's go home."


End file.
